Mione and Bells
by WeaslySouls
Summary: Hermione's mom adopted a little girl named Isabella. Hermione and Bells become fast friends. However, when they both get their Hogwarts letters, questions arise about Isabella's parents.
1. Chapter 1

"So, Mrs. Granger, how old of a child are you looking to adopt?"

"Well, I would prefer no older than 3 or 4. I have a daughter, you see, and I want her to be able to play with her new sibling."

" Of course. Now do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Oh I don't care, as long as they need a home I want to give them one."

"Perfect, we have a little girl who's 3 and has been here since she was born. Her name is Isabella Draconius Riddle. Would you like to meet her?"

" Oh yes please."

* * *

"Isabella, where are you?"

"I'm here, Headmistress." A little girl poked her head out from behind the bookshelves. With her startling green eyes, jet black hair, and snow white skin, she was absolutely beautiful for a 3 year old.

"Isabella, there is a family here who wants to see you. Will you come with me please?"

"Of course Headmistress." The girl smiled and stood up. She put her book away and grabbed on to the hand the headmistress offered her.

As the two walked down the hall Isabella wondered about this family. She had always been at the orphanage, and though many families looked at her, she was never adopted. That was okay with her because if she left the letters might stop. She loved the letters she got from her mum once a year. Maybe one day her mum would come and get her.

"Oh she is absolutely perfect. Hermione will love her." Mrs. Granger said as Isabella walked into to room.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Isabella. You can call me Bells." Isabella smiled.

"Well, Bells, my name is Mrs. Granger, and I would like for you to come live with me. Would you like that?"

Bells looked startled and turned to her headmistress. "But, Headmistress, I can't leave the orphanage. What if the owls can't find me?"

"Isabella, if we get any more letters or charms from the owls I will send them to you. I promise."

"But what if my mum comes and gets me like she promised she would? What if I'm not here?"

"Isabella, your mother will understand. I will explain to her what happened and then I will call you at Mrs. Granger's house and tell you to return. Mrs. Granger and your mother will work something out. It will be ok sweetie. I promise."

"OK, Headmistress. I'll go pack my things." Bells walked off feeling a little better, but still sad that she was leaving the only home she'd ever known.

As the three year old walked away Mrs. Granger looked at the Headmistress. "Owls? Letters? Charms? What did she mean?"

"This girl is not an orphan Mrs. Granger. Her mother is still alive," the headmistress looked sad at that thought, "Isabella was left here after she was born with a note from her mother saying that her father was dead and her mother was unable to take care of Isabella. The note promised that Isabella would always receive a letter and a charm for her bracelet on her birthday. We assumed that they would be sent by conventional methods of mail, but every year on her birthday, an owl flies into her room drops of the letter and flies away. There is never an address on the letter, but Isabella doesn't care. As long as she keeps getting her letters, I think this girl will be happy."

Isabella didn't have many belongings. Some clothes, a few books, and the occasional toy. Her most prized possessions were her charm bracelet and the letters her mother wrote her. As she was packing them she read some of them.

_My dearest Isabella,_

_Happy birthday, my girl. I can't believe you are three now. It's been so long since I've seen you. Your charm this year is an owl. I cannot wait to see you again my love._

_Love always,_

_Mother_

Isabella put the letters in a box along with her clothes and books. She looked at her bracelet. The three charms on it were a lightning bolt, a snake, and an owl. Isabella didn't understand the importance of those symbols, but she knew they were her mothers and that she should cherish them.

Picking up her box she walked back to where the headmistress was and knocked on the door as she entered.

* * *

Mrs. Granger put Bells things in the car and shook hands with the headmistress.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Granger. I hope Isabella will be happy in your home." She turned to the little girl. "Isabella, remember what you have been taught. And remember that you will always have a home with me."

"Thank you, Headmistress. I'll miss you." The child stood on her tiptoes and kissed the woman's cheek. She then turned and got into the car.

"I don't think I ever caught you name," Mrs. Granger said.

"McGonagall, my name is Minerva McGonagall."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Ok so this is my very first fanfic. So yay me for finally catching up to the world. Please review. Give me ideas, tell me you hate it, tell me you love it, tell me my grammar sucks. Whatever works, man. Thanks squirmyorchid for my very first review, it made me all happy and fuzzy inside.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. None of it. The only thing that came out of my brain was Isabella and I'm not even getting money off of her. So don't sue me I can't give you anything

* * *

"Well, Isabella, this is your new home. What do you think?" The car pulled into the driveway of a modest, two story, brick house. Bells fiddled with her bracelet as she contemplated the house. It seemed nice enough, and Mrs. Granger had said there was a girl her age here. The child decided she liked the house and smiled at the older lady.

"I love it."

"Good, now let's go inside and get you settled in before my husband and Hermione get home."

"OK!" the little girl smiled brightly. She grabbed her box of belongings and followed Mrs. Granger into the house. They walked up the stairs into an empty bedroom.

"This will be your room Isabella. You can decorate it however you want, but for now why don't we just put your things away."

"Yes, ma'am." Bells put her box down on the ground and opened it up. She pulled out her books and clothes and laid them neatly on the floor. Then she pulled out the three letters from her mother and thought about where to put them.

Just then the front door opened and a little voice cried out "Mummy, we're home!" Footsteps ran up the stairs and suddenly a little girl with bushy, brown hair was peeking into the room. "SHE'S HERE DADDY! SHE REALLY IS HERE!" Suddenly Bells was wrapped in the hug of a squealing three-year-old.

Bells managed to wrestle out of the hug and looked the other girl over. She had big, bright, brown eyes that seemed to be full of wonder. The bushy hair on her head was a bit unnerving if you weren't used to it, especially on a toddler, but the girl seemed nice enough.

"Hi, you must be Hermione. I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bells." Isabella smiled and hugged Hermione back.

"So Mum already told you about me? That's great. We can skip all the boring stuff and go straight to being best friends. Has Mum given you the tour of the house yet?"

"No, I only just got here."

"Great! Come on! I'll show you around the house and the neighborhood."

"Hermione?" It was Mrs. Granger.

Both girls looked up, "Yes?"

"Where on earth is your father? I think he should like to meet his newest daughter."

"I'm down here, love," a man called from downstairs, "And, yes I would love to meet her, but 'Mione beat me up the stairs."

"Isabella, go down stairs and meet my husband. Then, after Hermione is done giving you the tour, we can talk."

"Yes, ma'am."

Hermione talked a mile a minute about everything. There were only two things that really interested Bells. One was that her room was right across the hall from Hermione's. The other was the library. The Granger's had converted their attic to a library that was filled with books. There were all kinds of books. Children's books, picture books, fiction books, non-fiction books, medical journals, old school books, any kind of book you could imagine (at least as a 3 year old) was in this library. Bells was in heaven.

After dragging Bells out of the library the tour was finished. The two girls went downstairs into the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat at the kitchen table drinking tea. They looked up as the girls walked in.

"Bells, 'Mione, so glad you could join us." Mr. Granger said.

"Isabella, would you like some milk?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"No thank you, ma'am." The little girl seemed right at home.

"Ok. Now, down to business. We need to decorate your room, Isabella. My husband and I have already bought you some furniture, but if you don't like it, feel free to tell us and we can take you shopping later. Also, Hermione picked out a present for you."

The toddler told her new friend to wait there as she ran up the stairs. A few minutes later the child returned with a small box wrapped in a bow. "It's for the letters from your mum. My mum told me about them and the bracelet and I figured you could keep it in here while you are sleeping." The little girl looked sheepish until the was wrapped in a gigantic hug.

"You are the best sister ever." Isabella said.

"That's the other thing we need to discuss." Mr. Granger said, "What are you going to call us?"

"Well, I thought I'd just call you mum and dad, since that's what you are. I really don't need to confuse myself." Isabella looked earnest.

"Well I think that is just wonderful." Mrs. Granger was tearing up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woot short chapters. So I've decided that I'm going to update in bulk while I can so that when I run out of time for writing because of like school and stuff y'all don't like hate me forever and stuffs. Review. It gives me warm fuzzies. Also it's wonderful because then I know what y'all actually think as opposed to just sitting here praying that y'all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter world or any characters out of it. If I did Draco and Harry would be together.

* * *

"MIONE! MIONE!"

"Bells, I'm right across the hall from you, you don't need to shout."

"Sorry 'Mione, but my letter came."

"What's this year's charm?"

"I don't know I haven't opened it yet. I wanted to do it with you."

"Why?"

"Something feels different this year. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy but-"

"Bells we know you are crazy. Now open your letter. You've been waiting all year for this,"

_My dearest Isabella,_

_How are you baby girl? Although I guess you aren't a baby girl anymore. I mean 10 years old! It seems like yesterday I held you in my arms, and in a year you'll be leaving for school. But I guess you don't know about school yet do you? Oh well, all in good time my dear. Your charm this year was really hard for me to decide because I don't know what you are like anymore. I went on a hunch and got you a bell. Oh how I miss you my dear._

_Love always,_

_Mother_

"Your mother does realize that primary school starts at like age 6 right?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, 'Mione. I've never met her, remember?" Isabella retorted.

"Touchy!" Hermione said, mock offended.

"Oh go back to your books," Bells said.

"Fine, I will." Hermione stuck out her tongue at her sister as she left the room. Bells just waved it off and attached the new charm. That made ten. One for every year she had been alive. The lightning bolt, the snake, the owl, the book, the firework, the maple leaf, the stone, the broom, the pen, and now the bell. Ten charms, ten letters, ten years. Looking at her bracelet she marveled at how it never seemed to get too small. She assumed her wrist wasn't the same size it was when it was born, but the bracelet had never been too big either. This thought occurred to her every year when she got a new charm, but most of the time the bracelet was forgotten around her wrist.


	4. Chapter 4

YAY NEW CHAPTER! Sorry I've been away for so long, but I had a minor case of writer's block and then school started back. It's the second day of school and I am already swamped. But oh well I'm ok because I have you wonderful readers and all of your reviews. Speaking of reviews, please review, it gives me great happiness.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter sadly. Although if Our wonderful Queen JK were to offer me the rights I would gladly accept them.

* * *

Six months after Bells 10th birthday, Mione and Bells were walking home from school. The two girls were laughing and skipping, completely ignorant of the van that was following them. Bells stopped to look in the candy shop window and Mione was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Hurry up, Bells. Mum is expecting us home in 5 minutes."

"Mione, relax, we are a block away from the house, what's going to happen?" When Isabella didn't get an answer she turned around. It wasn't like her sister to shut up without an argument. Bells screamed when she saw what was happening. Hermione was being kidnapped. Two guys had grabbed her sister and were stuffing her in the van. At Bells' scream they turned toward her and started walking. Her first instinct was to run, but she couldn't just leave her sister. So then she got mad. REALLY mad. "Let my sister go."

"Not a chance, girly. But don't worry, you're coming with her," one of the men said. He had a gruff voice and a scrawny build. He reached for Isabella, but his hands were stopped by a force field.

Suddenly, Isabella's dark curls started rising, forming a halo around her head. The air was crackling with magic, and Bells' feet were lifted off the ground. "I SAID, let my sister go!"

The assailants began trembling and ran back to their van. They reached in, untied Hermione, and released her. "O-OK. Here's your sister. Please just don't hurt us." They got back in their van and drove off.

Bells collapsed on the ground, panting. "What just happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Bells, but can we go home now?" Mione pleaded. She helped her sister up and the girls slowly walked home.

* * *

"Girls? Is that you?" Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mum, it's us," Hermione called back.

Mrs. Granger walked into the front hall wiping her hands on her apron. "I'm making cookies if you girls want so-" she stopped talking as she looked up and saw Bells leaning on her bruised sister. "Girls, what happened?" The older woman ushered the girls into the kitchen and sat them down. As Hermione explained the events of that afternoon, Mrs. Granger started fussing over the girls. She gave both girls some tea, and Isabella was given a blanket and Hermione some Motrin.

By the time Mione was done telling the story Bells was asleep, curled up in the kitchen chair. Her bracelet was just barely showing from under the blanket. Hermione pulled the blanket away and looked at the bracelet more closely. It seemed to glow, but as she looked at it, the glow seemed to fade. "How odd," she said.

"What dear?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Nothing, Mum. Just thought I saw something."

* * *

Three months after the attack, it was Hermione's birthday. Mrs. Granger made a cake and Mr. Granger took the day off from work. The girls both got the day off from school and the whole family went to the park. Hermione and Isabella both ran to the swings and started swinging. Mr. and Mrs. Granger spread a blanket out on the ground and sat down on it. Mrs. Granger started laying out the picnic and called out to the girls, "You can swing later, let's eat lunch now." The girls jumped off the swing and ran back to their parents.

Giggling, they collapsed on the blanket and looked at their mother. "So, Mum, what's for lunch?"

"Hermione's favorite, of course. Fish and chips."

Mione pumped her fists in the air in her awkward happy dance. Bells rolled her eyes at her sister. "You had to have the most stereotypical British food as your favorite didn't you?"

"You're just jealous because nobody has ever heard of red beans and rice," her sister retorted.

"It's not my fault you're all uncultured idiots," Bells responded.

"Girls, be nice," their father cut in.

After the inhalation of the fish and chips, it was time for cake. Mrs. Granger had made strawberry cake, which was both girls' favorite. The older woman pulled the cake out of the picnic basket, and put twelve candles in. "One for each year and one to grow on," she said, the girls mimicking her. After the lighting of the candles the family sang "Happy Birthday" and Hermione blew out her candles. The cake was then eaten even faster than the fish and chips.


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know, I'm terrible. I'm horrible. I'm an awful person. Feel free to hate me, but continue to love the story. Please shoot the messenger. In fact, you should review to tell me how much you hate me now.

But anyway, here's the latest chapter. I love you all.

* * *

About a week after her birthday, Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. She padded downstairs to get herself a glass of water. She curled up on the couch with a book while she drank her water. Suddenly, she heard a tapping on the living room window and she looked up. There was a tawny barn owl tapping on the window with its beak. Assuming it was for Bells, she opened the window and watched as the owl flew in. She walked back over to the couch and was surprised when the owl perched on the arm of the couch. "Isabella is upstairs," she said, but the owl just hooted and stuck out her leg. Mione took the letter and looked at it. Written on the envelope in green ink was "Hermione Jean Granger, 6 Ivy Lane, Oxford, England". Behind the envelope was another letter with "Isabella Draconius Riddle-Granger, 6 Ivy Lane, Oxford, England" written on the front. Mione was entirely confused. Nobody outside of the family and Isabella's mum knew Bells' real last name. Hermione tore open the envelope to read the letter inside. It said:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione read and re-read this letter many times, not believing her eyes. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? What was that? She looked at the identical letter in her hand that was for her sister. Suddenly, she realized that most likely her sister had been accepted also. Leaving her book and water abandoned on the coffee table, the young girl ran upstairs and burst into the other girl's room. "Isabella Draconius Riddle-Granger, you are a witch!"

"Mione, it's too early for this. You have to tell me what I've done before you start insulting me. If I don't know what I've done I don't know if I'm sorry about it," the sleepy raven said.

"No, Bells. I'm not insulting you, I'm stating a fact." At that comment Isabella bolted up into a sitting position.

"Hermione Jean Granger, if I find out you're messing with me, I might have to kill you."

"Oh, honestly, Bells, look I have a letter for you right here. It arrived by owl a little bit ago." The brunette sat on her sister's bed and handed her the thick, creamy envelope. The younger girl opened the envelope and quickly scanned the letter. She looked at her sister and squealed.

"Oh my God, Mione! What if this is the school my mum was talking about? My mum is a witch!"

"Bells, calm down. We don't know that,"

"Mione, yes we do! Think of the facts here. It arrived by owl, and that's how my charms get here every year. She talked about a 'school' that I didn't know about, and here is a letter to a school neither of us knew existed. How much more proof do you need? If I go to this school, maybe I'll meet my mum. Mione we have to go," the dark haired girl said.

"We'll talk to mum and dad tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, its way to early in the morning for this anyway," the younger girl scooted over in her bed and held up the covers. "Come on, let's get some more sleep."

That moring their parents found the two girls curled around each other with the letters clutched in their hands.


End file.
